


Heated

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Inverted [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo gets broody on Hux's behalf.





	

Kylo’s waiting in their rooms for his omega, fussing like he’s the one about to prepare for breeding. He always looked down on omega-coded activities in the past, seeing them as weak, or emotionally-imbalanced. That was before he met Hux, and suddenly it all made sense.

Sure, Kylo’s the one with the expanding dick, but that’s just a function of physiology. What’s more important than who puts what where… is their comfort, safety, and enjoyment. It’s the _bonding_ that Kylo finds utterly appealing, and perhaps he’s getting phantom heat-nesting and broodiness, because Hux absolutely refuses to indulge himself.

Which is where Kylo comes in. Kylo is more than happy to get the sheets freshly laundered and tucked around the bed. Perfectly content to place cushions strategically, and stock the bedside cabinet with lube (in case Hux feels like penetrating him, as well as, or instead of the other way around) and snacks (which can come in handy when you’re locked together and the throes die down to leave you exhausted. Even if Hux objected for a long while on the grounds of crumbs).

He gets everything ready because he wants his mate to feel comforted, cared for, safe. It’s not for his own satisfaction, but born from a deep empathy and adoration of his chosen mate. Hux isn’t comfortable doing ‘omega’ things, and so Kylo just… does them for him.

Hux should take more care of himself in his heats, but at least Kylo’s got him agreeing to drink more often to replenish his fluid levels. He also doesn’t see a problem in wandering around doing his duties until the _last_ minute, which is terrifying in one way, because Kylo can’t shake the urge to protect him. Hux might have a blaster and a keen right hook, and the position above everyone he sees, but all it takes is one crazed, desperate Alpha and…

The door opens, and his beloved enters. His cheeks are a little flushed, and he’s walking a little waddly because he’s wearing a heat-pad in his boxers to cope with any early slick. He smells absolutely delicious, and Kylo looks longingly up at him.

“Dinner, first,” Hux insists.  


“Whatever my omega demands.”  


***

Kylo manages until just after dinner before he’s on his knees under the table, pushing Hux’s thighs apart and rubbing his face over his pants.

“You greedy slut,” Hux coos, ruffling his hair affectionately.  


“I’m not a slut, except for you.”  


“No, you’re a good boy, aren’t you? Do you even notice other omegas?”  


“…not… sexually.”  


“Meaning?”  


“…meaning I… sort of feel protective around them, but not… possessive.” Kylo’s never admitted this before. “I feel an obligation to be ready to defend them. It’s strange.”  


“Even if they don’t _need_ your help?”  


“Well, I offer, and they can refuse.” He shrugs. “But I’ll still offer.”  


“Would you feel the need to protect a beta? A weaker Alpha?”  


“If they were really in distress, then probably, but it’s not an instinctive, hard-wired response in the same way.”  


He’s supposed to be eating him, not debating his moral obligation to other people. This kind of thing happens more often than not, though. Kylo leans his head on Hux’s thigh, gazing up.

“Does it offend you?” he asks his mate.  


“Once, maybe. Now I just… am amused at the thought of you being someone’s Knight in Shining Armour.”  


“There are things even I think are beyond the pale,” Kylo answers. “And some things I would always intervene to stop, and beg forgiveness after.”  


Hux thinks for a moment, then clearly agrees. He brushes at Kylo’s forehead, and tugs him lightly in. “I’m glad you’re my Alpha.”

There is no higher praise in the universe.

***

By the time Kylo’s done on his knees, Hux has come from the tongue over his balls and hole, his cock stroked to completion, splattering Kylo’s face with his first release. Kylo’s own dick is heavy between his thighs, longing to lock inside, straining and wanting.

The taste of him - come and slick - mingle on his tongue, and Kylo runs his fingers over Hux’s half-hard shaft. 

“You’re good at that,” Hux praises, a little out of breath.  


“I love to do it,” Kylo reminds him. He surges up, pushing his lips to his lover’s, and letting him taste his own fluids. “Are you nice and ready for me, now?”  


“Get naked, get on my bed, and we’ll see.”  


***

His clothing removed and tidied, Kylo sits propped up, his hands draped lightly over his lap. He’s not sure why he does it, but he can’t help but act semi-modest. His thumbs orbit each other, and he looks up at Hux, who strips like he’s about to be paid a significant amount for it. The show is very much appreciated by the crowd of one.

Hux’s torso is still pale, but pink with arousal. His nipples are obviously sensitive, from the way they perk out. His chest heaves over air, and Kylo follows the press of it through his pipes, expanding his chest, making his mouth water. So beautiful. So wonderful.

Kylo reaches for his hips as his mate climbs up onto the bed, and feels the slide of his rear over his upper thighs and to his belly. Hux feeds a belt around Kylo’s hands, pulling them away from his waist and up to the headboard, hitching them in place.

The sudden loss of control is heady, and Kylo’s eyes roll up at the knowledge that he’s caught and held. He imagines the feel of Hux’s hips swaying under his palms, but feels it instead over his belly. His omega’s cock is stirring back to life, and he lines Kylo’s shaft between his legs, sliding his wet rump over him. It’s an impossible tease, and Kylo bites his lip at the whimper of how good the temptation is.

“Please…”  


“Please what?”  


“Please… I want to be inside you.”  


“You want me to take your filthy, leaking dick in me?”  


Kylo nods.

“You want me to take your erection, and push it past my hole? Want me to use it like you’re just my sex toy? Bounce on your knot until you come inside me?”  


Maker, stars, Force - everything! - yes. A thousand, million, billion times, yes.

“ _Please_.”  


“Beg me for it.”  


“Please! Hux, my love, please let me inside of you… I am not worthy, but I want to try to satisfy you. Please, let me inside of you.”  


Hux’s fingers rub slick over Kylo’s cock, slapping it to his ass, not yet touching his entrance with it. “You want me to come on you?”

“Nothing would make me happier.” Or, very little.   


Another slap, and then Hux is guiding his swelling shaft inside. The smooth, wet walls grip him, stretching just enough. He’s very ready, ripe for the knotting, and he starts to ride his lap like a pilot of a swoop-bike, banking and rolling. It’s so good, and Hux has his hand around his own (now fully erect) dick, the other braced on his waist. 

His stern expression grows harder as he sharpens his focus, and Kylo falls in love with the little crease between his brows, the tic in his jaw, the way he sucks his lips in, then lets them swell like everything else: plump full of bloodlust. 

“I love you,” he says, straining with the belt, feeling the coupling get harder, the join of their bodies stretching to almost breaking point. “I love you so much.”  


He’s going to knot any minute now, and he bites his lip so hard he can almost taste bone through the flesh. Hux bounces and grinds, twisting and then pushing all the way down, the sudden swell of his knot pumping out the mating-fluid, washing him from the inside. The tie throbs gloriously hard, keeping Hux plugged and stuffed with their union, and Kylo’s head falls back to feel for his heartbeat in every pulsing rush.

“I love you, too,” Hux says, his voice sounding a little thick and dreamy. He’s in that blissful state of constant arousal and release, and his hand pulls his second climax from him.   


Kylo smiles as he’s offered sticky fingers to clean, and he meets his mate’s eyes over them as he bobs his head over the digits, swirling with his tongue. 

They’re going to be together for a while, he can tell. The tie is hard today, and the tug is delicious when Hux lies down on him, settling in and demanding pettings that his hands can’t give.

Maker. Yes. He’s so glad they’re together, and not just because sex with Hux is the most enjoyable experience he can recall. He nods up at his wrists, asking the silent question, and when he’s given his hands back he bundles Hux up in the tightest of hugs.


End file.
